Psychotic Love
by My Fandoms Rule Me
Summary: AU:Castiel has found his new prey. And the trap is set too. But he never did expect to fall in love too. And now everything hurts.


******DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural or Hunger Games and I'm not gaining any money from this work of fiction.**

**A/N:- This is un beta'd so please forgive the grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language.  
Read on and review! :D**

* * *

Castiel ate slowly savoring the taste.

Mmmm.

This had to be the best pie he ever had.

Each piece felt as if they contained little pieces of heaven within them.

So lost he was in the mouth watering-sweet delicacy, that he even forgot his new victim for sometime.

The reason for which he decided to eat pie in the first place; his hunt had a great love for pies apparently.

The green eyed man..

Once he was finished with the dish and found himself face to face with the said green eyed hunk, he remembered his mission. Green eyes, dirty blonde hair, tall and having the physique of a Greek statue, the man was something to _die_ for, Castiel thought, smirking. Oh, the irony.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the pie, if the noises you're making are anything to go by". The other man winked.

Huh, a charmer.

"Well, before I answer that, I have to ask. Did you make this?"

"Yep, I'm your man," Green eyes, raising his hands in surrender, while grinning all the time.

"I might just to make you mine for that, you know, Mr…?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

Nice handshake. Firm grip. This one will be interesting.

"Castiel Novak."

High pulse rate.

The trap is set.

Oh he was going to enjoy this!

* * *

**The next morning**

The sun rays felt bright and sharp on Dean's eyes, almost burning. Groaning loudly, he shifted so as cover his eyes from the bright light.

Only to discover that he wasn't alone in bed.

A smooth back and a messy mop of raven hair greeted his sight, as all the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

Oh. Castiel.

Castiel and Dean, after the diner had closed decided to go out in the town. Castiel, was new in the town and Dean had every intention to flirting and wooing the man and what was a better excuse then to show him around the town? So at about eight p.m., both of them had got on Dean's sweet ride, the Impala, (Castiel had some sort of a flashy ride, "By the grace of my idiotic brother," he said, rolling his eyes. No way Dean was gonna get on those fancy rides. It was either Baby or nothing) to begin their adventure. Dean showed him all the hotspots and by the time they got to the Roadhouse, he was feeling elated, as Castiel had shown positive responses to all the times Dean had flirted and even flirted back a little.

"So, Mr. Winchester, after all that you have shown me, do you think I should take this as a date?" Castiel asked, with a mischievous little smile. He sounded quite formal in the way he spoke; Dean found it cute.

"Well, I dunno Cas, I mean I already got Baby. I don't I can cheat oh her" Dean said, with a sparkling, naughty look in his eyes.

"Well I assure you, I can give you a lot more then your _Baby," _Castiel voice had gone deeper, his eyes a little darker. The look being directed towards him made Dean's skin tingle with excitement.

"And may I know what is it you offer?"

"Well for starters, I can-"

"Sorry, to interrupt yer lovey dovey-ness, but either ya'll need to get somethin' or get outta here!" A voice interrupted their 'talk'.

Turning around, Dean came face to face with an exasperated and exhausted looking Ellen Harvelle.

"Aw Ellen, what's got your knickers in a twist?!" Dean asked, giving her somewhat of a puppy dog eyes, begging to let them stay a little longer.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Those ain't workin' on me, boy. I got your brother Sam, since he was in diapers and nothing ever beatin' that! And as for my knickers, Jo's sneaked out again, with another boy. Nothing as fine lookin' as the one you got, I bet but she sneaked out, nonetheless. And my headache's back now. I dunno what I'm gon' do with that girl."

"She'll be back soon. Don't worry, Ellen."

"I hope so. This old bones are gettin' tired of chasin' that girl. Sometimes, I wish she still were the little angel she once was. Never mind that. Now are you gon' tell me the name of that fine man' there or you just gon' make him sit there like a clueless mule?"

Dean smacked his forehead. That was really rude of him. Bringing Castiel closer, he introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Castiel said, in a pleasant voice.

"Handsome and polite. I like you, young man," Ellen said with a smile.

"I like you too, Ellen," Castiel said with a grin.

While they sat and chatted, for sometime, Dean went outside to keep a lookout for Jo. Few minutes later, he saw both Ashley and Jo sneaking back to her room. Grabbing her by the hand, he dragged her back to bar while Ashley, instead of helping Jo or even standing up for her scampered away.

All the way back, Jo kept protesting and trying to free herself even going to the lengths of bribing Dean to let her go, but it fell deaf on his ears. He still had his date to finish! It wasn't like gorgeous men came out of no where everyday in this godforsaken town!

Immediately, both Ellen and Jo had retreated back to Jo's room for The Lecture. But before leaving, Ellen told Dean to keep and eye on the bar for sometime. After hearing the door shut, Dean turned towards Castiel with a gleeful look in his eyes.

"Anything, you specifically want sir?" Dean said, in his most mature voice, gesturing towards the bottles.

Castiel grinned. Leaning forward, with a deeper and gravelly tone he said, "Anything, you'd offer, _sir."_ Soon both of them started to drink their way through various kinds of booze. Fifteen minutes later, they were already making out. And one think must have led to another because now,

Castiel was beside him, looking at him with wide blue eyes, giving him a lazy smile that Dean couldn't help but return.

"Best night of your life?" Dean whispered.

"The next one's going to be even better." Castiel whispered back.

Oh,this man was going to make Dean Winchester fall for him.

* * *

**Eight months later**

Castiel couldn't sleep all night. It was Dean's birthday today.

He had a great surprise planned for Dean today. A great gift.

As he did for all his previous toys.

However, he felt different with this man.

Usually, he never cared what happened with his earlier 'hunts'.

But with Dean, he felt happy. Not the sort of happiness that made you giddy. But real happiness, with made everything seem perfect for a moment.

Castiel turned over, looking at the sleeping man's peaceful face. As he traced over his face with his index finger, Dean smiled softly in his sleep.

Castiel felt a twinge in his heart.

His dead, blackened heart.

This feeling was so foreign to him that he froze for a little while.

Hope grew in his heart, but it was squashed almost immediately and Dean shifted slightly and gave his back to Castiel.

No, he will complete what he had to do.

No matter how much he wanted to stop it.

* * *

Castiel drove silently all the way to his 'hideout' with Dean beside. A red cloth was tied on Dean's eyes leading him keep on questioning Castiel about where they were going. What was this great surprise that his boyfriend had planned?

But Castiel never replied.

For the first time in his life, he wept.

Wept for someone else other than himself.

For Dean.

_For love_, his mind whispered back to him.

* * *

Dean, still blindfolded, was forced on a chair, were his hand hands and legs tied.

"Cas, people would think that you're about to kill me with the way you're tying me up," Dean said, chuckling.

Castiel too chucked, although it seemed more like choking. He took off the cloth from Dean's eyes whose laughter immediately froze. He took in his surroundings, which was a dimly lit room, with a cupboard and plain walls. He looked at Castiel, whose eyes were almost red and dull and mouth constantly twitched in anger.

"Cas, are you alright angel?" Dean asked concerned for his lover. What was going on? Had he done something?

Castiel turned away. "Don't call me that!" he shouted. The sound reverberated all around the room. "And I'm not alright. I'm never alright," Castiel sounded broken.

"Tell me, love. What's wrong?"

Castiel laughed derisively. "What's wrong? Everything Dean! And it's all 'cause of you!" He sat on the floor, putting his head on his knees and covering himself by his arms. In a muffled voice, he started his tale.

"I … I have a demon inside me, Dean. Since I was a child, I had it. It never left me. It kept on telling me how I had to kill everyone and anyone because they were all evil. That I should avenge what evil they had ever done or were gonna do. I ignored it at first. But it only so long you can control the devil, especially when it wants you."

"One say, my brother Gabriel snatched away my favorite toy and broke it. Now, a normal child would have thrown tantrums and cried and shout, right? But I didn't. I kept calm the entire day. Even Gabriel was a little worried by my lack of response. At night, while he was sleeping, I killed him."

"It wasn't until morning I realized what I had done. I told my parents about it and you can imagine what their reaction was. They screamed and called me a demon child, that I was a curse and that was how I ended up in a mental institution."

"But that wasn't enough. Every night Gabriel came in my dreams. Torturing me. Accusing me. And I would never stop him. I kept on bearing it because I was in fault. I mean, who kills their brother just for a toy?! A few years later, I had a friend to help me thought. Lisa. She helped me a lot. It was typical enough, for us to be involved in a romantic relationship with each other; that's how close we were. But one night, we had a terrible fight, about something silly really, and … I… tried to choke her. She survived but that was the end for us."

"Soon, I fled the institution. I couldn't deal it anymore. They could not cure me and I knew that. No one there even mattered to me. So I left. In the begging I controlled my urge. Even tried self harming. But it was only a matter of time that I broke again. My first hunt was petite red head. After killing her, I couldn't eat, sleep or do anything for a week. I spent an entire week, with her dead eyes looking back at me. But soon I got over it. I killed many after that. I brought them back here. In this very room. And while killing them, I felt nothing. No remorse."

"And then you came."

Dean lifted his head, trying to look at Castiel, but the other male refused to life up his head.

"You made me feel again, Dean. I thought my heart was dead. But it was beating again."

"But I can't control this blood lust, Dean. Until, I see your blood flow, until I feel your heart stop beating, the light of your eyes fading away, I will be in restless. I will feel my very breathe being constricted. As if all my cells will burst together, leaving me empty. I will savor your final breathe. Just like that first pie I had. That was good. But I still crave for your heart's final beat, Dean. And I'm sorry for that. If you want, I can kill myself and let you go, Dean. Free from me. Just say the word. Only for you, I will do it."

Dean did not speak for sometime. When he spoke however, he spoke quietly. "You can kill me, Cas"

Immediately, Castiel lifted his face, "What?" He questioned, almost inaudibly. His face was stained with tear tracks, his eyes red and puffy. But Dean caught it.

"If killing me is what saves you, kill me Cas."

"Dean, have you gone mad?" Castiel asked, astonished at his lover's request.

"Nah, I believe that's you, love," Dean said, smiling ruefully, "But if this is something that saves you, do it. I love you, Cas. And to save you, I'd even give my life."

"But I can't live without you, Dean. I won't survive." Castiel, wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Then you don't have to. We can leave together." Dean smiled softly, his eyes meeting Castiel's blue ones/

Castiel walked up to Dean. Kissing him, he whispered, "I love you ,Dean Winchester. We will be together soon."

The last thing Dean ever saw, was Castiel smiling. And somehow at that moment, he felt more at peace than ever before.

* * *

The bodies of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester were found in the backseat of the Impala. They were in quite a curious position too. They had been locked in an embrace, with smiles on their face and closed eyes. As if the both of them had found something to treasure for life and couldn't let go. If anyone visits they can see following inscription on their graves. A small rhyme, that Castiel used to sing sometimes.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here.  
No stranger would it be.  
If we met up at midnight in __**the Hanging tree.**_

* * *

**Yep, that song was "The Hanging Tree" from the book Mockingjay.**

**Do review fellow hunters and supernatural beings! Review makes me happy.  
Oh and y'all get free lollipops as a tribute in honour of our beloved angel, Gabriel.  
We miss you Gabe, and John and Mary and all the heroes of Supernatural not amidst us today. Hope to see you soon!  
**


End file.
